There Is Another Way
by Emilyroseclaire
Summary: What would happen if Garmadon could come back? How would he come back? Would anyone be excited? What about Misako and Wu? How would everyone react including Lloyd? (On short Hiatus until Easter)
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 Lloyd's POV

"You want my blessing for you to just walk out on us again? Fine! But don't thinks I will stick around and watch it, my real family needs my help!" I yelled at my dad before jumping off the ship and falling through the air to rejoin the battle. As I fell everything my father and I went through came back to me to fuel my rage. When he rescued me from the snakes when I was taken prisoner by Pythor, years ago when I was forced to fight for the sake of the world before I defeated him when the Overlord was taking him over and I told him to fight it, and finally when he return (after my battle and triumph over the Overlord, restoring peace to the world), good and not evil, we all rejoiced. I thought of all of this as I fought the snakes for every time an image appear I took out more rage upon the anacondri. And then I realized I hadn't said goodbye to my father and I didn't want our relationship to end on a sour note. I had to get back there and apologize. So I flew back on my elemental dragon (which for some reason was working again) and sensei was already casting the curse.

"Tell Lloyd I'm sorry" my father said.

"How about you tell me yourself. If anyone has to banish you it is me it was my destiny all those years ago." I told him, taking the book from sensei then continuing casting the curse.

"I am sorry everyone for everything I ever did to wrong you. And son…I… I'm sorry it came down to this but no one really needs me anymore. I'm not that important to the sake of Ninjago." my father said.

That cracked me.

"You're important to me father, I need you to look after me. I need a father figure for once in my life."

"That's what you have my brother for."

"No!" I yelled tears falling fast down my face and I didn't even care anymore. "I need you to be there for me because you weren't for the first ten years of my life. You only came when Uncle told you I was captured by the snakes. You only cared about yourself!" I exclaimed letting all of my rage out (…well the rest of it that is) and forgetting about the curse all together.

"Don't you see son I was only protecting you from coming to a fate worse than mine, I was trying to keep you safe by leaving you with your mother. You had her to take care of you."

"No I didn't she drop my off at Darkley's and didn't come back until after you did. Don't YOU see I need both of my parents to make up for the lost time we never got to spend with each other." Tears fell so fast and hard I could hardly see my dad.

"I...I...I'm sorry son but this is the only way for you to win this war and be happy. I was a road stop in everyone's way and I now realize that. I wanted to recreate Ninjago in my own image and I see now I did with you. Only you can stop this war Son… so please… finish the curse."

"I...I...as you wish father."

And I did with great reluctance.

I finished saying the curse while crying.

The portal open and the spirits of the old anacondri generals sent the new ones into the cursed realm and my father went too.

The generals thanked me and my dad (even though he was gone).

And Ninjago was saved.


	2. The Understanding

Chapter 2 Kai's POV

With the great battle with the anacondri over and Lord Garmadon (or Sensei Garmadon) gone Lloyd was having a hard time getting back on his feet. He always knew he had to take down his father but not like this, when he was good. Lloyd had to take down both of his father's spirits both good and evil. We all felt bad for him even before his dad had to be banished. We all knew he did what he had to do to stop the war but none of us thought he would take it like this. It was like he just went through the day as someone who was half alive. We all tried to help him out of that state but he didn't really respond to it well. He just got really mad that we had forgotten about his dad but the truth is we hadn't he had been there since day one of our training so he could never truly be gone he lived on through Lloyd but he still needed to see that. This time we would explain it correctly and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on Lloyd you need to get out of this sad and depressing state. We all care about you and want you to get better." Jay told him

"None of you get it my father is gone and no one is doing anything about it besides building that statue." Lloyd told us when he saw Zane open his mouth to protest. "I know you want me to move on but I just can't yet. I only knew him for a little bit but I still felt close to him and now his memory is dead to all."

"It's not dead to all" I said "we still remember him and will never forget about him. And he also lives on through you," I continued but pointing at him "only you can keep him alive by doing what he wanted you to do."

Lloyd looked like he wanted to protest but just sighed defeated.

"Okay we can go out and get rewards tonight but only because you guys want me to." he said.

"Yes!" Cole said

"Alright" Jay exclaimed

"My early assessment tells me we will have a good time" Zane told us

"I'm just happy to get the Green Ninja back to his old self. Just pretend it is before the Grundel came and you had to turn older." I told Lloyd

"Yeah cause that makes me feel so much better Kai." Lloyd said

"Please my life is based on helping people and making them feel better."

"Could you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?"

"Oh no I could but I just ignored it oh great and powerful Green Ninja."

"Ha-ha very funny."

Next we went to Jamonakai village to get our reward and it was kind of ironic really.

"We met Lloyd here when he was still "bad,"" I said while doing the air quotations when I said "bad."

"Ha-ha old times were fun. I didn't have to deal with impending doom every other year."

"I know how you feel in fact all of us do. Before sensei found us we all lead normal lives but we all know that now there is no going back to being normal." Jay said

"I here you loud and clear." Zane said

"Here, Here!" Cole said

"The ninja are here!" the villagers cheered.

General POV:

Let's just say that that night was the night Lloyd was able to put his mourning behind him and move on with doing more in his father's name. It was also the night that and old enemy made his first move since he returned from the Cursed Realm.


	3. The Filler (of Thoughts)

**Author's Note: Hey! This is Emilyroseclaire thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story it means the world to me. Now reading through some of the reviews I can see some have made a guess as to who the villain is going to be but let's just say for now I'm going to steer clear of revealing who it is until at least chapter four… maybe. Also this chapter is mostly just the people thinking just to clear things up. But thanks to all who have read and liked. Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except most of the story line. (Forgot to do this in the last two chapters)**

Chapter 3 Garmadon's POV:

"Dad!"

I heard as I was meditating at the temple of Light, I knew that it was my son.

"Lloyd! Where are you?" I frantically searching for my son.

"I'm over here dad!"

"I don't see you."

"That's because you left me to fend for myself."

"But I had to we both know that. Son come back. Lloyd! Noooooooooooooooo!"

I suddenly woke up from my nightmare, the same one I have had since I got here. Oh son why did I ever leave you when you were younger. If only things could change. (And if I could only find a way out of here.) If only I fell into that portal Clouse made than none of this would have happened. Wait that's it! If L find Clouse maybe he could send me back, but would anyone really even want me back. Misako loved me only because of a letter I didn't write and my brother, Wu, probably hates me because that was his let I took. Only Lloyd would really truly want me back. As I thought that Lloyd's final words came flooding back into my mind," I need both of my parents to make up for the lost time." With that I made up my mind: I would return if I could and to start I must find the one person I would never trust again.

Somewhere in Ninjago…

Wu's POV:

I miss my brother, but knowing his dedication to Lloyd I would not be surprised if he came back, but the question is how? The only way I would think is if Lloyd took his place but he burned the book along with the curse in it. But knowing the owner of the book they probably memorized it. It is too bad they went missing before the great battle.

Then there is my brother's wife, Misako, I still like her but I cannot continue along with these feelings because my brother's not dead (this I know for sure.) I am no longer upset at him for putting his name on my letter all those years ago, but I still forgive him. Honestly there are so many things that are a cause of past actions: most of the outcomes are great. For one Lloyd would not be here and then someone else would be the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. For all we know it could have been Kai; oh yes I am glad today is a cause of past events even if I do not how it happened. (Except of course Kai not becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Everyone is relieved by that.)


	4. The Plot (Sorry this is so short)

Chapter 4 Clouse's POV:

I finally got rid of Garmadon but I know that if they find me I'll be send to the Cursed Realm for sure. If only I didn't curse Garmadon then I could be free. But the worst part is I memorized the banishment curse. Now if they find me they could get Nerro to read my mind and then I'll be a goner. I can't believe I could replace Garmadon but only if they know I cursed him.

I have to stay hidden from the ninja. Just in case Garmadon told them what I did . I have to move again ; but where to go? Somewhere the ninja would never look. _"Sensei"_ Garmadon's old house? No, his wife still lives there so Lloyd would visit. What to do, what to do? Arghh! There's nowhere to go! Except maybe the old burned down monastery. Yes. That could work. I must head there immediately. I'll get all the supplies I need in Jamonakai village.

 **Author's Note: Hey! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I am in a play at my school and I went to Washington, D.C. for the March 4 Life and I have not been able to think about anything to write. So my excuse is school and writers block, not the best excuse. When I was on the plane I was hoping to write but it's not the greatest inspiration when your friends are on the plane. But I did try to write a good chapter. Again I'm so sorry this chapter is so late but you know what they say "better late then never." So without further ado chapter 4!**

 **(P.S. I was listening to Hamilton while writing this. Has anyone heard of/seen it?)**

Lloyd's POV:

What if they were right? What if I was never alone? My family has always had my back. But family is not only based on blood. The ninja are my brothers and Nia is my sister. My mom and uncle have been right along my BROTHERS (and sister) have always had my back.

But how can I live out the life my father wanted to live (when he wasn't poisoned by the Great Devourer?) what can I do to keep his memory alive even more?

 _"Become a sensei..."_

"What? Who said that?" (AN: he said that out loud.)

 _Silence..._

Hum... Maybe I could become a sensei. But I don't know the first thing about being a sensei. Wait I could ask my uncle to teach me everything he knows about teaching. But would he really be willing to do that for me and my dad? Well... there's only one way to find out what he would say.


	5. Author's Note- Sorry it's not a chapter

Hey guys it's me the author, I know I have not updated in forever but if you guys want to send me in some ideas that would be awesome. I'm having some writers block for this story but that could be because I'm really trying to get farther along in my other story about Star Wars. So I've been reading fanfics/watching more of those movies then I have been for Ninjago. plus, after seeing season 6 I don't know where to take this story anymore so if you guys want to help, I'll pick the best ideas and add them to the story. just as long as they are not too crazy.

So sorry this isn't an actual chapter but maybe I'll post really soon.

Emilyroseclaire


End file.
